Turning Back That Ever Precious Clock
by Classical E. Centric
Summary: He couldn't believe that he had left Spencer alone. He should have told Hotch to shove it and stayed behind, but he didn't. He was wrong. MoReid mPreg/team fic. Inspired by a gif once seen on JustJasper's Tumblr wall . Multi-chapter.
1. Stuck in First Gear

**Author's Notes:**** Hello, everyone!**

**This story was inspired by a gif i saw once on JustJasper's Tumblr wall: **

**It was of Spencer at the end of "Amplification" lying in a hospital bed, asking Morgan 'where their baby was'... **

**So, I thought, "Hmmm... why not write a mPreg based on that question?" **

**And, I think I did just that... in multiple chapters! **

**Let me know what you think of this!**

**:)**

* * *

**_"Turning Back That Ever-Precious Clock"._**

* * *

He couldn't believe that he had left Spencer alone.

He should have told Hotch to shove it and stayed behind, but he didn't.

He thought armed FBI agents would be able to stop Piśmienny Zwiazek and Hihyō Yunaiteddo, their two overly-obsessive UnSubs, from hurting his pregnant lover.

He was wrong.

Now the pregnant doctor & F.B.I. agent was lying on an operating table. The doctors were frantically working to save his & their unborn child's lives, and all Morgan could do was nervously pace around.

"Angelfish…" Garcia started softly, as she moved to him. "He's going to be alright… and so is your little fish. They are both so strong… I just know it."

He didn't say anything to her in return; all he could was look at her silently.

If he would have said anything, he would have started crying faster. Derek Morgan wasn't known as a 'crier', but looking at his best friend and 'Lil' Mama', his eyes instantly began to well up with tears.

"Oh, my sweet, strong man…" She spoke up again, as she embraced him closely. "It's alright… It's gonna be alright…"

She could feel the wetness forming in her own eyes, as Derek sobbed into her shoulder and back.

"I can't lose them, Pen…" He spoke through his tears. "I just can't lose them…"

"I know, honey… I know…"

* * *

The team had finally arriving soon after finding the two UnSubs, before both tried to take their own lives.

With the two women behind bars, everyone raced to the hospital, seeing immediately that Garcia was there, comforting her best friend.

They watched as one of their own was having his heart broken in front of them, but could do nothing to help him. Emily sat on the other side of Morgan, rubbing his back as he continued to cry into Garcia's shoulder.

JJ was on her cell in the hallway near the waiting room, trying to keep her composure as she spoke to Will. As soon as he gave Henry the phone, she lost it. She slid down the wall and started to cry. Henry had asked her if he could talk to his 'Unca Pensah', and when she told him that he couldn't, he asked her questions about why he couldn't and started to cry himself, wailing that he wanted to hear and see his uncle.

Hotch had made his way down over to the nurses' station with Dave following closely behind him. They needed to find out about their man that they consider a friend, brother and son, and the unborn child inside of him.

A head nurse looked over at them and inquired, "Can I help you, gentlemen?"

"Yes… I'm SAC Aaron Hotchner, this is SSA David Rossi. We are here to speak with the doctor about the condition of our agent, Dr. Spencer Reid." The younger of the two man retorted.

"Agent Hotchner, while I know you are concerned with the state of your agent, I cannot release that information to you at this time."

"Ma'am, Agent Hotchner is Dr. Reid's POA…" Dave piped up. "He has every legal right to speak to the doctor in charge. If you decide to go against that right, Agent Hotchner is also an attorney, and you could be party to a lawsuit against this hospital."

"Is that a threat, Agent Rossi?" The head nurse questioned sharply. "Because I don't take kindly to threats of any sort in this hospital under my watch…"

"Nurse, we need to speak with Dr. Reid's doctor immediately!" Hotch started up, less calm than before.

"And, again, I will tell you, Agent Hotchner… I cannot release any information at this time, due to the fact that I have no new information at this time. When I find out something… anything… you will be the first to know."

"Thanks for nothing, Nurse…" Dave added in. "Your help will be fully noted, when I speak with your immediate boss."

Walking away from the desk, the older agent pulled out his phone and pressed a number on his speed-dials. Hotch looked at him and mouthed, "_Who are you calling?_'"

"Who do you think?" Dave spoke to his friend, before stating into his phone, "Erin, its Dave…"

"David, what do you need at this ungodly hour?" The voice inquired sleepily, noticing that it was 3:00am.

"Reid's been stabbed…"

"What? What are you talking about? Dr. Reid was supposed to be guarded in his house by skilled agents."

"The UnSubs were more talented than we anticipated, Erin. They took the agents out with stabs to the neck and chest."

"How many casualties?"

"Five…"

"Goddamnit, David! How-in-the-hell did this happen?" Strauss took a deep breath, before continuing on, "What is the condition of Dr. Reid?"

"We've been getting the cold shoulder from the staff here, babe… even Aaron's status as power of attorney for Spencer isn't swaying them."

"David, its three o'clock in the morning… what do you want me to do?"

"Erin, I didn't call you for a chit-chat… we need your help getting this nurse to get off her ignorant fat rear and give us some information about Reid and his child! I suggest you figure out a way to assist us with that, or find yourself a new boy-toy!"

"Agent Rossi! I can't believe I'm hearing this from you!"

"Don't 'Agent Rossi' me right now, Director! You have a way of getting a hold of the chief of staff…"

"As do you, Agent!"

"But, getting a call from a Director of FBI holds more water than a call from a Senior Special Agent! Give me a break, Erin! I'm trying to find out how the boy and his baby are to calm down the team! Pull that stick from your recently tanned ass, and do this one thing for me for once in your goddamned life!"

Erin sat up in her empty bed and stared at the phone in stunned silence.

She couldn't believe that her lover was speaking to her like this.

Normally, she would have told him to hand in his badge and gun, and expect a suspension. But, she could tell that the emotion in his voice was that of concern for the young doctor and his unborn child… something that she fully understood.

Her future son-in-law had been in a similar situation two years ago, after being in a car accident with her full-term-pregnant daughter, Lucy. He had called her as well to get her help trying to get the doctor to allow him to know what was going on with Lucy (since they weren't married yet), which she immediately gave. A few days later, her granddaughter Evangeline Marie was born without any problems and complications. (The two-year-old cutie is the apple of her eye, as well as Dave's favorite fishing buddy).

"Erin! Earth to Erin!" Dave shouted into the phone, bringing the woman back to reality.

"David!" She yelled back. "I should have your ass for the way you've treated me in these past minutes, but I can't do that! Now, go into the waiting room, sit your olive-skinned ass down, and shut up!"

That's when he heard the dial tone. Staring at his phone in stunned silence, Dave couldn't believe what had just occurred.

"What?" Hotch spoke up. "What's wrong?"

"That bitch just hung up on me…" Rossi said rather calmly. "I can't believe she just did that…"

"I can… she's Strauss, Dave… she's a fuckin' monstrous bitch… let's go back to the waiting room…"

"Yeah, I think we should…"

As the two men walked down the hallway and into the waiting room, they saw the scene before them.

Morgan, paler than he's ever looked before, was sitting alone in the back corner of the room...

Garcia was sitting with Emily, talking about something Reid-related...

JJ was seated on the other side of the room, holding onto her phone, which had a pic of Will, Henry and Reid on the screen...

All of them were worried and concerned for their boy wonder and the little baby wonder inside of him… they couldn't lose either of them.

They just couldn't…

_**TBC?**_


	2. Finding Out The Impossible

**Author's Notes: Howdy, folks! Welcome to Friday (at least its Friday here right now... LOL).**

**I was asked whether this fic will stay MoReid, or will Rossi/Strauss make it as a second pairing... right now, R/S aren't really a couple, but I could think of it in the future.**

**Thanks to my beta, Alisa123, for reminding me that she was needed, cuz I've been kinda ignoring her. Sorry, sis... I promise to keep you in the loop from now on...**

**Thank you also to the 6 other reviewers on my first chappie:**  
**_RogueStorm 84_ (here's more for you)... _Buka2000_ (she's a major ass-queen in this chap, trust me)... _Sakelly_ (no sock on a line now... yay!)... _pipinheart_ (here's the answer about Erin)... _B2isbetterthanB1_ (I plan on working more Reid in, I promise)... _Annabeth24_ (yep, that gif was magic to my muse... here's the next part).**

**Here's the next chappie. Hope you like it.**

**- C.E.C.**

* * *

_Chapter Two: "Finding Out The Impossible..."_

* * *

Sitting in the silence of the waiting area was killing Dave slowly.

He needed to know if Erin had called the chief of staff, their mutual friend Dr. Brenton Gavin, or not. And, he didn't want to ask the bitch behind the nurses' station for an answer. It had been an hour since he had originally called the FBI Director.

Just as he pulled out his cell phone to call her at home again, two familiar faces entered the room.

Dressed in a pair of black leggings, a gray sweater dress, a black long-sleeved shirt, and black ballerina flats, with her hair pulled back in a loose bun, Erin stood before them silently. Next to her, stood Dr. Gavin, dressed in a pair of blue jeans, gray running shoes and a black polo shirt, a white tee-shirt peeking out from underneath. Aaron and Dave moved to them, swiftly making their way out of earshot of the others.

"Erin…" Rossi started to say, before her hand came up to stop him.

"David, we will talk about all of this later…" She responded back calmly. "Aaron, this is Dr. Brenton Gavin, he's the chief of staff. You can direct all of your questions to him. Brenton, this is SAC Aaron Hotchner. He is Dr. Reid's power of attorney. You will give all of your information to him and him alone. Dr. Reid also has a partner, as I told you before on the phone, who I think would like to be kept abreast of all information, including that of his child."

"I understand, Erin…" Dr. Gavin finally spoke up. "Agent Hotchner, it's nice to meet you… if you'll follow me, I will get you all of the information that you require..."

"Thank you, Doctor." Hotch retorted.

"Dave, man I don't envy your position at all… "

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Brent…" the older agent replied, before turning to the angry woman before him. "Erin, I know what you're going to say…"

"You know, Dave, I don't think you do…" the director began, arms crossing against her chest as she took a deep breath. "How dare you not call me about all of this sooner? Contrary to popular belief, I actually like Spencer, and I think the world of him. He reminds me of Daniel…"

'_She had to mention Danny…_' Dave thought to himself. '_She had to compare our son with Reid…'  
_  
"Babe, Danny is different…"

"He is 'no' different, Dave… Spencer and Daniel both have the same disorder… "

"Now, it's a disorder! Erin, pull that big, heavy stick from your ass and smack yourself in the face with it! Our son can have children for his & his partner… being a carrier and being gay is NOT a disorder!"

"David, '_that_' is NOT what I meant AT ALL! How dare you say or allude that I am a bigot and that I love my son any less!"

" 'Our son', Erin… he's 'our son'… Cash divorced you and disowned Danny, when he found out that he wasn't his son and that you lied to him. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, Dave, I do… I was there… unlike you, who weren't there for any of Daniel's life…"

"You are one vindictive bitch, tesoro! I was there, but as 'Uncle Dave', as per 'your' request!"

"You could have said that you wanted more at any time, but you didn't! You left me and Danny in the lurch, because you wanted to make a life with your 'wife' at the time… I raised him to think Madden Strauss was his father, because I couldn't trust his real one to stay around long enough to care!"

The truth had come out.

She couldn't trust him with their child, nor could she trust him…

* * *

_**Meanwhile, down the hall…**_

Hotch stood nervously at the nurses' station as Dr. Gavin made calls to find out all he could about the condition of Spencer and his baby.

He needed to make sure both were alright and safe, something to convey to Morgan that won't make him go crazy.

25 minutes later, Brenton put down the phone and got up from his seat behind the desk. He made his way over to the SAC with a serious look on his face.

"What's the prognosis, Doctor?" Hotch questioned equally as serious.

"Dr. Reid has lost a lot of blood and the surgeons had to remove his spleen…" Dr. Gavin began. "They are still trying to stabilize him…"

"And, the baby?"

"Dr. Reid's baby was taken from him successfully and rushed into another operating room. She sustained multiple stab wounds to her appendages. The surgeons have said her injuries were serious enough to warrant surgery, but were not life-threatening…"

"How long until both of them in recovery?"

"The baby should be out and in the N.I.C.U. in a couple of hours… Dr. Reid may take longer …"

Hotch took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his face.

He now had to tell Morgan what was going on.

The two men walked back to the waiting room, seeing that Will and Henry had arrived and were sitting with Morgan and the others. The blonde-haired 4-year-old was snuggled into his Uncle Derek's chest, falling in and out of sleep, tearstains evident on his face. All of them, sans Henry, looked up at Hotch, seeing the color change in his face.

"Hotch… what is it?" Emily started to say, concerned what was to come next.

"We can take whatever you are going to say, Bossman…" Garcia piped up next. "How are our boy wonder and our baby wonder?"

Hotch didn't know what to say… and, if he did, he couldn't articulate it at that moment.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke up, "The surgeons said that Reid had lost a lot of blood…"

That's when the gasps of shock and tears started to fall… all of them thought the worst immediately, including Morgan, who looked up at his friend, with tears filling his eyes.

"Hotch... please, man…" The dark-skinned agent murmured, trying to keep his composure. "Just tell me... tell me they are alright..."

"Derek… they had to take the baby from him as soon as he arrived in the OR… she had stab wounds to her legs and arms… and, the surgeons had to take her into another room to repair the gashes…"

"What about Spence?" JJ spoke up, emotions evident in her voice.

"Dr. Reid had to have his spleen removed after the Caesarean section…" Dr. Gavin spoke up for the SAC. "It was too badly damaged…"

"They are trying to stabilize him now…" Hotch added in softly.

"How long 'til we know Reid's a'right fo' sure?" Will questioned aloud.

"Not sure…" Dr. Gavin stated back. "The surgeons wanted to make sure they had all of the internal bleeding taken care of, before sewing him up and sending him into the ICU for recovery…"

The group was silent, pondering the future of their boy genius and his little girl and trying to keep their emotions in check.

No one wanted to ask the wrong question and make Morgan upset, so not a word was said, until a soft voice from behind them muttered, "Can he have any other children?"  
_**  
TBC?**_

* * *

_A/N: What did you think? :))_


End file.
